


Home

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Shenanigans Discord (Disney), F/F, Modern AU, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: Elsa and Anna finally moved into their new home in a small town, however it seems that the not so little secret they were trying to leave behind followed them.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	Home

Boxes. So many boxes. A literal mountain of boxes sat in what will soon be the kitchen. And that wasn't even all of them!

But the moving truck won't be there until tomorrow so for now, they were done. One exhausted body sat on the marble countertop while the other lay spread out on the floor, cheek pressed against the cool tile.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"Says the girl that didn't lift any boxes," the redhead lying on the floor grunted, propping herself on her elbows and turning to watch the other girl through narrowed eyes.

"Complains the girl that didn't let me lift any boxes despite my insistence," Elsa retorted nonchalantly, unfazed by the glare.

Anna huffed as she allowed herself to sink back to the floor. "Says the princess."

That _did_ faze the blonde, whose cheeks flared a bright red. Anna wore a smug smirk, not even having to look up to know the effect her comment had. The smirk lasted all of five seconds before she felt the shoe land square in the center of her back, the blonde stealing the expression in her moment of victory as the other girl groaned.

A heavy knock on the door caught both of their attentions, but neither of them moved right away, instead sharing an uncertain glance.

_The doorbell rang._

_Anna groaned already starting the two-second countdown in her head as she pulled an earbud out her ear and rolled over on her back in the bed. On queue she heard her name get called from down the hall. "Anna! Get the door!"_

_"Already on it mom!" Anna answered back with a grumble, forcing herself out of bed. Halfway down the stairs the doorbell rang again, and so did her mother's voice. "I said I'm on it!" Anna snapped back._

_As she got to the door just at the bottom of the staircase, the person began rapping at the wood. Anna ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Nobody was going to make this easy for her, were they?_

_She pulled the door open aggressively and her breath hitched as her eyes immediately met those startled icy blues._

"Elsa!" The blonde grunted as she was swept into a bone crushing hug immediately after opening the door. She had to wait until she was let go before she could even tell who it was, though she had a good idea.

Elsa struggled to catch her breath as the older woman eyed Anna with wide arms and began approaching, even though the girl was shaking her head furiously with her hands up defensively. Elsa had meant to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could possibly say that would stop the woman from attempting to crush Anna.

Anna hissed as she was pulled into the same hug Elsa got earlier, her back screaming in absolute agony. Ms. Bjorgman seemed to realize this and let go faster than usual, though she was chuckling so the girls were both sure she didn't realize the extent of the pain she inflicted. Anna hunched with a hand pressed firmly against her aching back and wanted so desperately to lean against a table or even a chair, but those haven't even been bought yet.

"Ms. Bjorgman, hello. What brings you over?" Elsa managed to ask, shooting Anna a silent apology.

"Oh, pishaw! Call me Bulda! I may have a son your age, but you're my neighbours! Drop all of that elderly respect nonsense before I start to feel old." Every word that came out of this woman's mouth sounded like it was being filtered through a megaphone first. "Ooooh, I'm so glad you two bought this place after all! That other couple that came looking, I didn't really like them so much."

"Why?" Elsa was genuinely curious. Bulda seemed the type to like everyone.

She scoffed as she walked back up to Elsa. Then she whispered, "They seemed… loud. And nobody likes loud neighbours, am I right!?" Bulda gave a thunderous chuckle as she smacked Elsa across the shoulder. Elsa wasn't sure if that was meant to be a self-deprecating joke or if Bulda was seriously _that_ unaware of herself. "Anywho, I just came to invite you two girls over for dinner. I really want to get to know you and I'm sure you girls would appreciate a nice hot plate of home-cooked goodness after all that moving."

"I'm not su-"

"Awesome, of course!" Anna, to her credit, spoke slightly above a groan.

Elsa shot her an uncertain glance, but nodded slowly at Bulda anyway. "I guess that would be okay. But can you give us a few moments first?"

"Of course!" Bulda smiled ear-to-ear, already heading out the door, and Elsa almost forgot why she was about to refuse in the first place. Almost.

_The meal was mostly quiet, as they always tended to be as of recent. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Just Anna was quiet. And even Elsa only answered when she had to. It was mostly just their parents talking at Elsa about everything she's missed since college. Anna glanced up at her sister warily as she stuck another forkful of coleslaw in her mouth._

_"You didn't say you'd be free today. I would have made something a bit more celebratory for dinner. It's been so long since you've visited home." Their mother crooned for the fourth time during the meal._

_"Just having your cooking again feels celebratory, my diet now mostly consists of pizza, instant noodles, and salads." Elsa gave her usual charming but shy smile. "Plus I didn't exactly plan this."_

_Their mother commented about Elsa's lack of weight and their father made an idle comment about visiting more often, but Elsa looked up from her plate and was staring across the table at Anna. Anna continued to stare back at her. "I really missed you guys," Elsa spoke absent-mindedly._

_Anna balled up a napkin and picked up her plate, scooting her chair back and standing. She excused herself silently._

"Come in, come in!" Bulda ushered the girls inside as soon as she swung the door open. "You're just in time, the stew just finished."

Anna licked her lips as they allowed themselves to be pushed into the living room. An old man with about as much gray on his head as brown was already sitting on one of the loveseats, reading a newspaper from its place on the table. He looked up and smiled at them meekly.

"This is my father, Pabbie. Though all of the kids call him Grand Pabbie." Bulda introduced as she released them, allowing the girls to at least take their own seats in the couch across from Pabbie.

"Nice to meet you, Grand Pabbie." Elsa nodded as Anna extended a hand on both of their behalfs. Pabbie's smile grew and he took the offered hand in a surprisingly sturdy shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Something about him unnerved them both. Maybe it was the sagely rasp in his voice. Or maybe it was the strange level of vitality he gave off despite his apparent age. Or maybe the knowing glint in his eye as he looked over the two and then nodded. "Sisters."

Elsa and Anna froze in their places. Elsa turned her head quickly and felt at least some relief as she heard Bulda humming in the kitchen. This was not expected. They came to this small little town where they didn't know anyone because no one would know them here. It was never supposed to come up. They had different last names so the connection should never have been made. Elsa carried their mother's maiden name as she was born during an early and very unpredictable stage of her parent's relationship. Anna had their father's name because she was born after the wedding. There should be no connection, they barely looked alike as far as they could tell. So how...

The blonde laughed nervously, realizing she had been thinking for too long. She was too suspicious. She cleared her drying throat. "Wh-what do you-"

"We're partners." Elsa felt a hand over hers, calming the trembling she didn't even know she started. She looked at Anna who shot her a reassuring smile. It wasn't her usual goofy, mischievous grin. It was soft. Fearful, but brave. Anna's eyes went back to Pabbie, her hand giving Elsa's a firm squeeze. "Elsa's my everything."

Elsa's thumping heart melted instantly and she instinctively leaned herself against Anna's arm, placing a kiss on her clothed shoulder before nuzzling her head on top of it.

Pabbie's smile grew and he hummed. "You two must really love each other. That's sweet." He returned his attention to his newspaper but his smile didn't go away in the slightest. "Don't worry, this world isn't mine to police and I'm too old to care anyway. You have to do whatever makes you happy, and you two seem very happy. That's all that matters."

_Anna walked out of the bathroom trying to towel-dry her hair, her thin button-down shirt hanging from her shoulders as she made no attempt to close it. She threw the towel blindly in the direction of her bed and paused when she heard a small squeak._

_For the first time since she walked in the room, she noticed her sister sitting at the edge of the bed, moving a hand from her lap to pinch the towel that draped over half of her face and toss it to the floor with mild disgust._

_"Shouldn't you be downstairs watching home videos with mom and dad?" Anna snarled._

_Elsa flinched. "I told them I was tired." Anna hummed absently and began buttoning her shirt as she moved toward the remote sitting on her dresser. She switched on her tv, narrowly missed hitting Elsa with the remote, powered up a console, and flopped onto her bed. If it wasn't clear that she was intent on ignoring her sister's presence before, Anna grabbing her massive headphones certainly got the message across._

_"So go to your own bed. It's across the hall in case you forgot."_

_"I didn't-" Elsa growled in frustration as Anna pulled the headphones over her ears and gave her attention to the screen as she scanned through her game collection. Elsa launched over and pulled the headphones enough to expose an ear. Anna hissed in pain. "I wanted to talk to you." Elsa barked._

_Anna knocked her hand away. "That's funny, I wanted to talk to you for three years and you ignored me."_

_Elsa flinched again and pulled back her hand as if she had been burned. "What do you think I wanted to talk about." Anna scoffed and turned away. Elsa grunted and decided on a change in tactics. "So... Belle?" Elsa tried to keep the hiss out of her voice but she knew she failed, and she internally cursed herself for it._

_Anna just shrugged. "I guess mom and dad told you about her. You would have known beforehand if you answered that night I called you more than five times because I wanted your advice. Good thing I wasn't in prison or dying right?"_

_Again, that burned. Elsa stood up abruptly and started heading toward the door. "I'm sorry, coming home was a mistake."_

The stew was absolutely delicious! The only thing keeping Anna from gobbling her bowl down as quickly as she wanted was the fact that bending her back for more than a few seconds made her muscles flare. She was still eating faster than everyone else.

Bulda whistled, a massive grin on her face. "Oh, you remind me of my oldest, Kristoff. Nobody enjoyed my cooking as much as he did. Until now anyway!"

"It's delicious Ms… Bulda." Elsa complimented as she wiped her mouth, finally finished with the massive portion and wondering how Anna managed to already be almost through her second bowl. Anna nodded vigorously and mouthed something that sounded like agreement but it was impossible to tell with how stuffed her cheeks were.

"Thank you! We're glad to have you over any time!"

Anna somehow managed to swallow everything in her mouth. "We might take you up on that! Gee, this town is everything we were hoping for, isn't it Els."

Bulda's smile faltered slightly. "Well, I should probably warn you. Not everyone… is quite as... accepting as we are. A few are. Most will just give you dirty looks until they warm up to you. A couple, well…" she trailed off nervously.

"You should get to know Officer Westergaard." Pabbie offered.

"Yes! Hans is a high ranking officer and he's very well-respected. He'll look out for you two and make sure no one tries anything funny. It helps that he's the neighbour directly across the road from you!" Bulda snapped a finger.

The girls looked at each other nervously but nodded. Elsa slid up from her chair. "Dinner was lovely, but we should try to get some rest. It's getting a bit late."

Anna followed suit hesitantly. "Thanks again for the meal."

Bulda waved at them dismissively, rising from her chair to see them out. "You're welcomed anytime." As she guided them out the door she mentioned just above a whisper, "You may be sisters, but you two are the second cutest couple I know. Next to my Kris and his man." Bulda laughed thunderously and slapped a shell-shocked Elsa across the shoulder again, almost knocking her over. Before either of the girls could say anything, the woman closed the door and they were left standing on the porch.

"What is happening right now?" Elsa whispered and Anna shrugged with uncertainty.

_"I'm not running away!"_

_"Then what do you call it!?"_

_Elsa clutched the sides of her head and growled aloud in frustration through grit teeth. "I'm sorry I ignored you Anna, but I had to sort some shit out in my head before I said or did something stupid! I thought I had it all figured out but... Coming here, I was about to do something monumentally stupid! And I'm only now realizing how stupid it was! So let's just forget it!"_

_"What could be more stupid than ignoring your own fucking sister! We used to do everything together! I trusted you!"_

_"That's the problem! You trust me! I don't want to betray that trust Anna!"_

_"What the fuck are you talk-" Anna was silenced by a pair of lips against hers. She didn't even realize Elsa was that close this whole time to close the distance between them too quickly for her to react._

_Elsa pulled away after a second or two, her face riddled with shock. Shock with herself. "I'm going now," she breathed as she turned mechanically toward the door._

_Just as she turned the knob and started to pull the door open, Elsa felt something force it back shut. Her heart clenched as she felt her wrists being grabbed and roughly shoved to either sides of her head. She let out a gasp as she was forced against the door, waiting for the fist that was sure to come. Anna was a known hothead after all, even if she never raised a harmful hand at her sister up till now._

_On impact, Elsa was grateful for the door at her back as her legs grew weaker. She whimpered against the bruising kiss, lips aggressively tugging at her own as a forceful tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She couldn't control the moan that rumbled out of her throat and she definitely couldn't control the feeling pooling between her legs as Anna's hands moved, one grabbing the back of her skull and the other wrapping tightly around her back and grabbing possessively at her hips._

_Elsa could barely find the breath to respond to their parents' calls of concern from downstairs as Anna's lips attacked her neck with the same aggression._

"Should we leave?" Elsa paced the floor.

"What, no." Anna furrowed her brows as she stared up at the ceiling from her place on the floor. "We just bought this house. We _saved_ for this. We lived off noodles for over a year to get a place like this. And I am so not moving anymore boxes."

"But they know, Anna. And we have no idea _how_ they know." Elsa wanted to scream. "This is a small town, news and rumors spread like nothing. Everyone will know before the end of the week if not by tomorrow."

"So what? We'll just talk to this Hans Wester-guy Bulda and Pabbie talked about."

"He'll know too."

"And he'll probably help anyway, and if not screw him." Anna sat up with a pained grunt. "Elsa, I don't want to just get up and leave every time someone finds out about us. I don't care who doesn't like it as long as they don't try to hurt you. All I want is to come home to you every day."

"As long as they don't hurt _us_." Elsa amended as she sat next Anna on the floor and placed a hand over hers. She released a stuttered breath. "I don't want to see you get hurt either. And you're right. We'll see Mr. Westergaard in the morning, and if he's disgusted by us, well then… _screw him_. We're here to stay."

"Oooh, we should bake cookies."

Elsa raised an amused brow. "You mean, _I_ should bake cookies. And you want your own batch."

"Please."

Elsa laughed and brought Anna's knuckles to her lips. "We'll go grocery shopping in the morning. For now, take off your shirt."

Anna's grin practically split her face as Elsa stood and headed towards the boxes. "So forward."

"Oh hush." She threw a piece of cork at her from the box, then she pulled out a pillow and a bottle of oil. "Now take off your shirt and let me take care of you. I think you've suffered long enough."


End file.
